The Bard's Tale
by Alexander Raphel
Summary: This is the story of a Sin'dorei bard who went on an adventure in Pandaria, with nothing but her lute, some clothes, and a desire to explore. Little does she know, she will discover a couple of new talents along the way, and a new form of casting magic. M-Rating for violence, drug/alcohol, graphic images, language, and lemons.
1. Intro

**Please note that I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the lore characters mentioned, they are the properly of Blizzard. All I own are the original characters and ideas, and the storyline. This story has the rating of M for violence, language, drug and alcohol use/references, graphic images, and lemons. This story is intended for mature eyes only**.

**This is an idea that sprung up when thinking of a new class that I think should be added to World of Warcraft: the Bard. So, here is my take on tossing a classic Dungeons &amp; Dragons class into WoW. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting in a shadowed corner of the Wayfarer's Rest Tavern was the slim form of a female Sin'dorei, golden hair framing a slender face with shimmering green eyes that still held a slight trace of the Fel-energy that once fed upon before the restoring of the Sunwell. Resting in her lap was a worn, old lute, and a tankard of ale was clutched in one hand. A small sound would escape her lips as the woman raised the tankard to her lips, taking a big gulp of the Dwarven brewed alcohol and relishing in the thick and heady flavor.

"I believe that you have had enough alcohol for one night, Eldonia," said the barkeep as he walked towards the female elf, his blue eyes glowing slightly.

Glaring at the male, Eldonia would drain the last of her ale and slam the tankard upon the table before saying, "If you'd just been through what I have, you'd be drinking just as much," her melodic voice ringing with power and music.

"Then tell us about it," came the response from an orc at the bar, a scantily clad female elf straddling his lap.

Eldonia would close her eyes a moment as she gathered her thoughts, then start to softly strum the lute in her lap. When she opened her eyes the Fel-taint would vanish to be replaced with a pink glow, and her voice would start to weave a song.

"You know of Bards who weave their tales,

In song and rhyme without fail.

Now let me weave of where the Sha took root,

And a Bard who cast Arcane spells through her Lute.

But if you wish to hear my tale,

Then someone buy me a fuckin' ale."

* * *

**Well, I hope that this posting makes up for the lack of previous posts/updates to my other fics! Those all are on a massive Writer's Block, and I can't get anything for them, so I am starting up this one and another fic (an s-CRY-ed one) to hopefully get my juices flowing once more. I hope that you all enjoy this! Remember, please R&amp;R! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter One: Pandaria Bound

**Please note that I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the lore characters mentioned, they are the properly of Blizzard. All I own are the original characters and ideas, and the storyline. This story has the rating of M for violence, language, drug and alcohol use/references, graphic images, and lemons. This story is intended for mature eyes only**.

* * *

Groaning as she sat up in bed, Eldonia Strikingsong stretched out her arms and yawned, long, blonde hair falling down across her shoulders and covering her nipples while leaving the rest of her supple breasts exposed. Fel-tainted eyes glanced about the richly decorated room that she hadn't gotten the chance to properly examine the night before due to-

"Oh, fuck me," Eldonia groaned out, reaching up to massage her temples when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her waist and pull her down.

"As you wish," whispered a dark and surly voice, cold breath brushing her ear before rough lips were planted upon hers.

Moaning as rough, calloused hands roamed all across her body, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his caressing her flesh, his lips melding against hers, and his tongue slipping into her mouth, until she pushed back away from him and leveled her eyes with his icy blue orbs.

"Alright, ya horny bastard, enough," Eldonia said with a slight dark undertone, "You had your fun last night, now it's time for me to go."

With a sigh the male elf got up and walked to his dresser, where he started to pull on underclothes and tossed a pouch of gold her way, which she would arch an eyebrow before picking it up. Examining the contents, she would count up to a hundred gold coins she drew the drawstrings closed and set it down, saying, "What the bloody Fel is this, and why is there so much gold in here?"

"Payment for last night," he said, approaching the stand that held a dark suit of plate armor, icy blue runes on the spiked pauldrons, bracers, gauntlets, and boots, taking each piece of the armor off the stand and putting them on slowly and carefully.

Frowning, Eldonia walked over to him and slipped her arms up under his, resting her head between his shoulder blades, and muttered, "There is no need to pay me, for I do plan on returning once my work is done, dear Taloman."

Smiling, Taloman turned around and kissed her softly. "Then go, and have a good day working, but know that I may not be here when you return."

"Why would you not be here?" she asked with a frown.

"Because I leave for Pandaria today, with a small contingent of Sin'dorei and Forsaken troops," he replied, holding up a sealed scroll containing the man's orders.

With a glimmer and a snap of her fingers, Eldonia was fully dressed in flowing, form-fitting robes of crimson with gold trimmings and runes, a slim polearm grasped in hand hand. She would twirl the focus of her Arcane energies through the air before slamming the butt onto the floor, a magic circle appearing over the wood and a gateway appearing before her. The portal showed an image of Orgrimmar from overhead, in all of its splendor. "Well, as it just happens, I have similar orders, but had no idea that the day to move out was today. I thought that it wasn't for another week?"

"Garrosh the Warmongerer moved the date up, due to an increase in Alliance activity throughout the island," Taloman said with a grin, "But I'm surprised you hadn't been told this, unless there is some reason that he was keeping you away..."

Shrugging as she cast a quick spell to equip the rest of the armor onto his body, the Mage picked up her polearm and grabbed Taloman by the hand, dragging him through the portal. For the briefest of moments that felt like a hundred years, she felt her body being pressed tight against that of her lover and stretched out thin, the flashing colors of the Vortex flashing before her eyes until the finally settled, leaving the two in the middle of the bustling Valley of Wisdom.

"Dear, were are supposed to be meeting in the Valley of Honor," Taloman said with a chuckle, patting the Mage's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck off," Eldonia shot back as she cast a quick short distance teleportation spell, bringing the two of them inside of Grommash Hold. There, twenty-four beings were gathered, the most imposing being Garrosh Hellscream himself. The Warchief of the Horde was pacing and grumnling when they 'ported in, and upon seeing them he growled out, "About damned time."

"Apologies, Warchief, but we were delayed by gathering supplies and resources, and making sure our affairs were in order," Taloman said, flavoring his graceful lie with a bow, his icy orbs not once leaving the red-skinned orc.

"Save your excuses," Garrosh barked, "Mages, start casting the portal."

As one, the five gathered Mages twirled their foci before slamming them into the slots in the ground before them, channeling Arcane energies into said focus while muttering the incantation for summoning the portal, a large Arcane circle appearing on the floor with every word that flowed from their her gaze ever so slightly, Eldonia exchanged a nod with the SIn'dorei Magister to her left as he sent to her mind the description of their destination, and started to focus on the mental image of the Shrine of Two Moons, addin in an equation to compensate for the people bustling around and going about their business. After nearly fifteen minutes of chanting and channeling the Arcane energies, each of the Mages called out their own Word of Power, a word keyed to the activation of powerful magics such as the great portal they were working on, sealing it oen long enough for the twenty-five of them to slip through in small grops.

With precision honed over decades of channeling the Arcane energies, Eldonia gently proned the Vorex to check over the details when she noticed that something was off with the formula. Frowning, she reached further, tracing the anomaly along its line back to the caster and found it to be from the two Forsaken in the circle, chanting in a deep, dark undertone, Fel-green and sickly black and grey energy forming in their hands. With a silent curse, the Mage right away informed the two Sin'dorei Magisters of the Forsaken treachery and set to correcting the tampered spell. But it was too late, for in an explosion of Fel-energy the two Demonoligists in disguise called forth their minions, Voidwalkers from beyond the Twisting Nether that seemed more black then their normal purple, the mist around them glowing a sickly grey as they charged forward and entered the Vortex. The portal started to collapse in on itself, leaving the three Elven Mages just barely enough time to step through the portal...

* * *

Eldonia awoke to the sound of metal clashing, Arcane and Holy energies being channeled, and arrows flying through the air. Groaning, the Sin'dorei slowly sat up and took in her surroundings, taking in the vast plain stretching out for miles, the only things breaking it up being the occasional village, Sha-touched areas, and the mountains in the distance. Slowly, the SIn'dorei rose to her feet and leaned upon her polearm, only to discover that it had been shattered. The wooden pole was sundered into tiny splinters, the foot long cobalt blade broken and scattered about, and the now-dull gold handguard and hilt of the blade dented and missing the four elemental imbued gems that had helped to give her Arcane spells a boost. Devestated by the loss of her hand-crafted Arcane focus, which had taken her over fifty years to create, Eldonia could only stand there in shock until she was shoved to the ground by a familiar ghoul.

"Ely, this is not the time to break down!" Taloman called out, his Sarnonite greataxe cleaving through the shield of a black and white furred Pandaren that had been charging the Death Knight, "Please, arise, and put your Arcane skills to those that attack us."

Rising once more, the Mage walked over to her lover and claimed one of his spare cobalt blades, spinning it in an arc before lunging it towards a charging Pandaren wielding a large claymore that had been about to cut down one of the Priests that had traveled with them, several bolts of Arcane energy flying out from the longsword and stopping him in his tracks. "What are our numbers?" she would call behind her, pressing her back against Taloman's.

"We lost a Deathguard and two Blood Knights to the VOrtex, and it seems that the Forsaken Mages never came through," the Death Knight replied, fending off two attackers with his greataxe and a smaller blade that was attached to his left gauntlet.

"Those Forsaken casters betrayed us, shifted the portal formula to send us here," she growled, unleashing a torrent of Arcane energy around her to force three Pandaren charging her onto their backs, "Two Voidwalkers entered the Vortex, likely the cause for the three missing people, and an explosion of Fel-energy, before the Magisters and I made it through."

Suddenly a call arose from one of the Blood Knights as she cut down an attacker, her halberd piercing his heart... and the black of his fur turned a red like Autumn leaves. "They're Sha-touched! They are under the control of a Sha!" she would excalim before being clubbed in the back of her head and dragged off. And as the Pandaren claimed their prisoner, the rest of them started to pull back in a defensive formation, two more falling and reverting to their original coloring.

"What the bloody fucking Fel is going on, here?" Eldonia pondered aloud, her gaze drifting over the three dead Pandaren and the burning remains of a troll.

* * *

With a dark chuckle, a Pandaren with mostly black fur looked down upon the battlefield while leaning upon his dark, twisted, knobby stave, red eyes glowing briefly. One of the men that had assaulted the group of foreigners approached him and droped to a knee, reporting of the results of the battle and their prize.

"Good. Take her to the base and prepare her, I shall be there shortly," the dark Pandaren said, a dark echo in his voice. When the other was out of earshot he said, "Soon, Deception shall spread across this land, and beyond..."


	3. Chapter 2: The Betrayal

**AN: Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that it took me a bit to get this posted here, but I kinda got stuck in the middle of the lemons until I got some help from a friend of mine who is now the beta reader for this fic (and possibly others). So, thank her for booting my ass into getting this punched out. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

The surviving nineteen of the original twenty-five members of the group that had traveled to Pandaria were gathered in an inn that they had discovered just down the road in a small, friendly Pandaren village, their minds unfocused and set in confusion of the events that had let to them being there instead of the Shrine that had originally been their destinaton. THe farmers welcomed them with open arms, accepting their gold and help in exchange for rooms while they were stranded there.

Eldonia slumped forward onto the table and put her face in her hands, groaning as the physical and mental exhaustion from the fight started to kick in, the adrenaline leaving her system. As though sensing her fatigue, Taloman held out to her a cup of coffee, steam rising from the mug. Smiling, she nodded her thanks and took the coffee, sipping the dark liquid and savoring the rich taste.

"So, would anyone care to explain what the bloody Fel happened?" asked one Forsaken, his Gilnean accent as thick in undeath as it had been in life.

"We were betrayed," replied a Sin'dorei Magister, his blue-green eyes glimmering with the small hint of Fel-taint that he still had.

"Blasted Forsaken 'Mages' altered our destination, and it was too late for us to change it back," Eldonia added, looking over the rim of her mug at those gathered, "A blast of Fel-energy nearly killed us."

"Were it not for your noticing the tampering, we likely would have all been killed," spoke up the other Magister, his own eyes a pure blue entirely free of Fel-taint, "Instead, the worst that happened was the destruction of our foci."

"Which took me fifty years to gather the materials for and forge. Fifty years of work, gone!"

Patting his lover's back, Taloman moved closer to provide the comfort he knew she needed while casting a glance around the table. All of those gathered seemed to be a mixed group of the Horde roles, as opposed to the Forsaken and Sin'dorei group it originally was, and each of them even seemed friendly with one another. But what caught his eye about the group the most was the fact none of them seemed to carry the emblem of the Horde.

"I have just made an observation that cannot be coincidence," he would say, his hand not once leaving the distraught Mage's back, "Each of us here bares not the emblem of the Horde. I see Cenarion Circle, Kirin Tor, Earthen Ring, Argent Dawn... yet not Horde."

The room got quiet all of a sudden as t he words of the Death Knight began to sink in, and the nineteen thought on that, until finally someone blurted out the obvious.  
"Hellscream set up up!"

And with that, hell descended upon the gathered nineteen, each exploding with rage or shock at the betrayal of their Warchief, their voices colliding and rising in the contained area until the Innkeeper walked over to their table and informed them that they were disturbing his other guests and asked them to quiet down. When that all settled down Eldonia took account of just who was there with them.

"Two Blood Knights, a Sunwalker, two Braves, three Headhunters, three Druids, three Priestesses, two Deathguards, two Forsaken assassins, and a Goblin Elementalist," Eldonia rattled off as she looked over the gathered beings, her mind reeling with the possibilities of what they all had in common, what could possibly be connecting them together besides serving Garrosh.

"So... who else here thinks that our Warchief is more of a warmongerer?" questions on of the two Tauren Druids, his grating voice soft as a whisper.

Right away everone started speaking their agreement, and it clicked for the Elven Mage. Each of them did not support Hellscream's plans for the war, were afraid of the consequences of what would happen should the Warchief be successful in campgain of death, and had spoken up against him in some way, shape or form, and this was to be their punishment, to be killed out here. And it seemed that most of the others were coming to the same conclusion, as many started setting down their drinks as their faces contorted, showing shock, disbelief, betrayal, rage. Then they all settled into acceptance as they each decided that they would make the best of the situation and survive for as long as they could. They all came to the conclusion that they were on their own, abandoned by the Horde that they had once served so faithfully, and for no reason but speaking up on their opinions on what their Warchief was doing.

The nineteen exiles sat for hours, discussing what they would do, where they would go, and slowly leaving the table in small groups or pairs to their rooms for the night. One of the last to leave, Eldonia and Taloman made their way to their shared room and started preparing for bed, the Death Knight's plate armor falling to the ground witha muffled clanking thanks to the sound proofing that the Mage had placed upon it and the walls.

With a sigh, the Elven woman slipped her robes off her shoulders and allowed them to fall to the floor, stepping out of the pool of Embersilk and towards the small bath chambers. She splashed water from the basin onto her face before entering the tub, her Fel-tainted orbs glimmering at the thought of sinking into hot water and allowing it to ease away the stressed sweat from the day's events. After a couple of minutes debate she conjured water to fill the tub, then heated it with another spell before slipping in and sighing deeply as the heat spread throughout her body and the knots of stress started melting away.

"You are allowed to join me if you want, Tal," Eldonia called over her shoulder with a giggle, having sensed her lover in the doorway, "I'm not all too comfortable being watched from afar."

A dark quake would echo through the small chamber as Taloman stepped into her field of vision clad in just his underclothes, his chiseled muscles easily noticed with how well they fit. As he stepped forward the former Scourge Commander leaned in and placed a small, gentle kiss upon her lips, his own form into a smile as he did so. Then, with slow, exaggerated movement, he removed his underclothes, leaving him naked for the woman to see.

The first thing she noticed was his erection standing large and tall, the thick length rising up nearly a foot in front of her face and pulsing slightly, each vein clearly visible to the point that she could trace them with a finger. Her eyes drifted down the shaft to the sack, then up to his chiseled abs, the muscles on his chest and arms, his rough hewn face with thick black hair standing up in rough spikes on his head. A soft purr-like sound would escape Eldonia's lips as she watched him slip into the tub with her, a lusting grin plastered on her face.

"It still amazes me how something so large can fit into such a small place," Eldonia would comment, her purring getting a bit louder.

"Well, I am a master at shoving large things into tight spaces," the Death Knight replied with a chuckle, moving in the water to entwine their legs while draping an arm across her shoulders and kissing her softly.

Her blush deepening and purring growing louder still, the Mage gathered up Arcane energy and released it in a quick burst, teleporting them to the bed and drying their bodies off. "I want you, now," she would growl out as she lay underneath the man, spreading her legs wide open for him, the folds of her entrance glistening with her moist arousal.

With a growl of his own, Taloman placed his hands upon her supple breasts and gave them a squeeze, drawing from Eldonia a low moan, her Fel-tainted orbs starting to haze over with lust. He continued to fondle her breasts as he moved his hips into position, angling himself to allow his massive erection entrance to her without resistance, holding himself there for a moment, just to slam himself deep inside.

A loud, echoing moan of ectstacy burst from the woman's mouth, which was gaping wide open as she felt her walls being stretched by the rock hard length that was filling her completely and pressing up against her womb. Her moans started melding into a constant purr as she flet her walls contracting around his member, attempting to keep him inside. But he continued to thrust in and out, sending himself deeper and deeper until he could go no further.

"Fuck, Tal!" she calls out as he continues to slam into her, hands clenching into fists in the sheets and her hips rise up to meet his every thrust.

"Yes, Ely!" he calls back, his blood red orbs gleaming with the lust and passion he felt towards his lover, his thrusts coming harder and harder.

And as he pounded into her the Elven Mage felt herself approaching the edge of climax, the pinnacle of pleasure from the Death Knight's erection pounding deep and hard, and she called out in her pleasure until she exploded in orgasm, her walls clenching around his member and not allowing him to exit from her as he poured himself into her womb. And as he filled her, she felt the warmth of his seed flowing in her womb and moaned, as his lips met hers and his cold hands worked the flesh of her breasts.

Slowly, they both came down off of their climax and just lay there, kissing and tracing the body of the other as they drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So, keeping in mind that this was my first ever lemon, how did I do? I hope that I didn't butcher it, or that it was too short or too long or something! Let me know, please! R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Slave

**AN: Hey, all! Sorry that this chapter took so long to post, but my Beta was having troubles with her Internet and some other issues. But, hey, it is ready! Here it is, I hope that you all enjoy the lemonade! Oh, and I do not own anything except OCs, original content, etc. The rest belongs to Blizzard.**

* * *

With a groan and the sound of metal scraping against stone, the Blood Knight sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a cell of some kind, straw covering a bit of the floor, a small cot in one corner, and a bucket in another. Further investigation revealed that she lacked her shield and hammer, her Blood Knight tabard was in tatters, and her helmet was smashed and crumpled in her lap. There was no visible way to enter or exit the cell, and the only window was high upon the wall and far too small for her to even think about crawling through.

The Blood Knight was about to get up and move towards the cot when one of the walls shimmered away to reveal a simple wooden door. This door would open slowly as an elderly Pandaren with mostly black fur walked in, leaning upon a gnarly, knotted stave, red eyes right away alighting upon her. Flanking him were two brown furred Pandaren, hands clutching the shafts of simple halberds, their eyes also focused upon her bit more in a way of evaluating how much of a threat that she was. The Sin'dorei slowly and vary carefully adjusted herself into as close to a sitting position as she could manage.

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" the elf demanded, green eyes aglow as she reached out to the Light, just to suddenly find herself writhing on the ground in pain.

The elderly Pandaren would approach her, the sound of his stave connecting with the stone floor echoing through the chamber as the door was sealed once more. He would place a hand upon the elf's head as he chanted in the odd yet musical language of the Pandaren people, and a blue glow seemed to emanate from his hand, spreading out and enveloping her head. A sharp pain would stab at her ears, followed by momentary deafness and numbness, the prior fading away in but a moment.

"Are you able to understand me?" the Pandaren questioned, his voice strong and filled with power, and in what to her sounded like Common, a tongue she hadn't heard or spoken in decades.

"Am I an Alliance captive, then?" the Blood Knight growled in a lightly accented Common.

The Pandaren grinned as he leaned in close, red eyes glowing as he tilted her face to stare deep into those dark orbs. The chanting would resume, untranslated, and she found herself on the ground writhing in pain as hot energy coursed through her body. A loud scream ripped from her lips as her body arched with the pain that ran throughout her body, the fire burning hotter and hotter as though her entire body was being sanitized and purged of anything foreign or dangerous.

But when the pain faded away and feeling returned to her body, the Blood Knight slowly struggled to her feet and turned to face the one responsible for her suffering, just to fall flat onto her face. When she struggled back to her feet it was to discover that she suddenly had a new appendage coming from the base of her spine, a twitching tail like those that female Pandaren had.

The woman would stare in shock at the golden fur that covered her new tail, said appendage swishing back and forth and bobbing up and down slightly. When the shock started to wear off she turned her head to stare at the Pandaren, a dark glare etched upon here face as golden light gathered in her hands, and she would exclaim, "What the fuck have you done to me?" in Thalassian.

But he did not answer. Instead, with a wave of his hand and more blue energy, she suddenly found herself robbed of her armor, left in just her panties and tabard. He would slowly approach her once more, staff now silently meeting the ground, and a soft voice in the back of her mind whispered instructions to her. Without knowing why, she said, "I am Sines'tralla." She could do nothing but watch as he slowly removed her tabard and set it aside, his hands returning to fondle her breasts. She would moan as his touch, the soft fur against he flesh of her small - wait they were growing, her breasts were expanding under his hands, until they reached the point that she could barely see beyond them!

More energy flowed through her body, altering it, adding more muscle and fat to some areas. Her rear exploded out, her thighs thickened, and her ears moved to the top of her head, shrinking and gaining fur until they looked like Pandaren ears. And as these changes occurred, the elf delved her fingers into herself, moaning as she obeyed the silent command to bring herself to an orgasm. So her fingers would massage her vagina, thumb rubbing and flicking her most sensitive nub, until finally she exploded in orgasmic release, her juices coating her hand.

"Are you ready to serve?" he would ask, breaking his long silence.

"Yes, Master," she would reply without thought or hesitation, her mind just barely still her own. But that fragment was small, and unable to do anything but watch as her hands slowly removed the final article of clothing she had left on. And as she did, the door would appear once more, but on a different wall this time. From this door entered one of the two guards, weapon left behind and much of his armor loosened.

Sines'tralla's body would move as if on an unseen signal, approaching the guard and starting upon removing his armor. As she did this, he would take a of hold her breasts, bringing low moans from the elf's lips as sturdy fingers roller her sensitive nipples. Soon he was as naked as her, the Blood Knight laying herself upon the ground and spreading her legs wide, inviting him inside of her. He wasted no time in crawling on top of her, his hands roaming across her body and tracing her every curve and stroking her golden hair and tail.

His hands across her body enticed the Sin'dorei Paladin even more, even the part of her mind that was still fully hers was affected by the pleasure as much as her body. She writhed and squirmed underneath him, low moans escaping from her lips and echoing through her mind as she turned into a creature of pure sexual desire. As the cravings took control the Pandaren that loomed above her lithe frame slowly lowered himself, lining up his shaft with her tight entrance and teasingly rubbing the head against her moist folds, drawing still more moans from the squirming Sin'dorei. Her back would arch with the waves of pleasure flowing through her, crashing through her system like a storm upon the coast of Darkshore and sending Sines'tralla into a state of ecstasy and pure sexual bliss.

And just like that, she was sent into her second orgasm, back arching further than before, large breasts heaving with the elf's every breath and moan, walls tightly clenching upon the hard shaft that had just been buried deep inside of her. The Pandaren would grunt at the sudden tightness of her quick orgasm and run a hand across the soft, silken skin of the elf's gently toned stomach, and up towards the large mounds that sat upon her chest. With great care he would start to knead his fingers into her soft flesh, massaging his way up to those peaks to roll the hardened nipples, drawing out still more moans, timing his kneading of her breasts with his slow thrusts in and out of her. The elven Paladin found herself so caught up in an orgasmic high, her mind so clouded with the intense pleasure that even if she had full control over her body, she would be unwilling to bring an end to it.

'So, this is how it feels to have sex,' she would think in the ever so brief gaps between surges of pleasure that would send her mind reeling every time.

The Pandaren would start to slowly increase the pace of his thrusts into her, grinding his hips against hers as he impaled his hard, thick member deep inside of the squirming Paladin. Each thrust drove him deeper into the tight, moist hole, faster and faster, hands fondling mountainous breasts and tracing curves all overdrawing low moans of pleasure until she reached another climax and orgasm, walls tightening up further and attempting to milk his shaft and head of seed. When her spasming walls calmed down the Pandaren would pull himself out and roughly flip Sines'tralla onto her hands and knees, before slamming into her once again.

Once he was certain that his entire length was properly inside, the Pandaren resumed his pounding, slamming deep into that tightness with what seemed reckless speed. And Sines'tralla's moans would start to meld together, becoming like a feline purr as he drove deeper into her. She could feel his member as he thrusted into her hot core, the head hitting against the entrance to her womb. For what seemed to her like an eternity he drove into her until finally he reached his limit and released a load of seed right into her womb, driving the elf into a final orgasm. The two would sink to the floor together, lips melding in a heated, passionate kiss and limbs tangled together, as they calmed down from their orgasmic high. And all the while, the elderly Pandaren would chuckle from his hidden spot in the shadows, before slipping away unnoticed. "And it begins," he would whisper, making his way to his chambers to plan the next attack.

* * *

Nineteen exiles, the surviving members of what was supposed to have been support for the fight against the Sha, sat gathered around a table, Pandaren and members of the Alliance going about their routines while shooting nervous glances towards those those exiles. A few of them had abandoned their armor and weapons for more comfortable clothing, satchels containing more clothing, trail rations, and other traveling supplies. They were discussing plans for their paths now that they were no longer associated with Hellscreams's Horde.

"So, what are you going to do, Zachary?" Eldonia questioned of one Forsaken, his Deathguard gear replaced with a simple farmer's outfit, satchel slung over a shoulder.

"Well, before I was risen I was a farmer," he replied in Common, his voice tinted with a light Gilnean accent, "And I would like to return to that life, as I enjoyed it before Sylvanas."

Surprised at the sudden use of Common, the others would stare at the Forsaken man for a moment before realizing that they may as well start doing the same. Each would cast their gaze around at the others, nodding their unspoken understanding of the situation, circumstances, and their agreement. The Common tongue was going to be their new friend for so long as they were stranded in Kun-Lai, and so far it seemed as though that may be quite a while, with the power that Hellscream seemed to be gaining.

"I think that I shall join you," spoke up a Tauren wearing regalia of the Cenarion Circle, speaking in a nearly unaccented, if slow, Common, "I enjoy the work of tending fields, and perhaps I could even call upon the blessings of Cenarius to aid things."

"An' I t'ink dat me and Killjah could use some relaxation," a headhunter added, her hand scratching a Frostsaber behind the ear.

A couple of others mentioned plans to stay in the village and defend it from the Yaungol clan that resided in the mountains, while one of the Magisters spoke of aiding the Alliance outpost located to the west. When the rest voiced their uncertainty in what they wanted to do with their lives now that they were no longer a part of the Horde, Eldonia called attention to herself by clearing her throat and standing, hands upon her hips.

"I understand that many of you are uncertain of where your future will take you, without the guidance of the Horde," the Mage spoke, power channeling into her voice as though it was her Arcane focus, "But each and every one of you has the power to carve out your own path! Show your strength and create your destiny! So long as you stand tall and work hard, then you can find your path without the Horde, your true purpose upon Azeroth."

The others all stared at the elven Mage as her words slowly sank in, absorbing the encouragement that flowed from her lips like water. Eldonia's entire body started to glow faintly, her posture straight and commanding, and confidence seemed to radiate from her entire being. But the biggest and most noticeable change was when the woman's eyes changed from the green of Fel-taint to a vivid, neon pink for but a moment at the end of her speech. No one would note that tiny hint of music that was in her voice.

But that moment soon passed, and all that was left was the inspiration of her words, the strength that the speech seemed to have given the exiles. And with that new strength, they found the resolve to carry on despite the odd and the challenges that they would come across. And they had found someone to lead them through whatever troubles that would cross their path, someone that they could rally behind and follow along wherever.

However, their discussion was soon interrupted as several Pandaren came running inside, shouting about an attack by the same Pandaren mercenaries as before. The exiles still armed and armored all nodded to one another before rushing outside, where they were joined by members of the Alliance in the town's defense. One of them, a Mage wearing a tight, skimpy outfit of Cinderweave, approached Eldonia and nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing with the motion. The human would eye her elven counterpart as their two groups gathered and prepared to fight against the approaching army.

"So... there going to be any problems between our two groups, or are we good?" the human asked as flames flickered into existence around her hands.

"We're good," Eldonia said in return, a soft smile gracing her lips, "we are not Hellscream's lapdogs, and none of us approve of anything that warmonger has done."

The two would share a moment before looking out towards the plains, where a sea of black and white Pandaren could be seen gathering a few miles out, preparing their assault. After a moment the two women looked over their own forces and let out a soft sigh. They were outnumbered three to one, but all of them were warrior of sorts. All of the Pandaren wore mail and plate armor, some with heavy shields upon their backs, several wielding great blades or giant maces, and a few with bows. Nowhere among the Pandaren line was a single caster of any sorts, no visible sign of Priests or Mages or Shaman in their numbers.

"A word of advice, try not to kill if you can avoid it," Eldonia said, her gaze returning to her human counterpart, "These mercs are under the control of a Sha, but we do not know which one it is."

The human woman would nod her thanks as she went back to her people to pass off the information and assist with getting everyone ready for the coming attack, as Eldonia went back to her own group for their preparations. All too soon, though, the sound of the mercenary war horns sounded, and the Alliance and Horde exiles found themselves gathered side-by-side as they awaited the inevitable charge from the Pandaren mercenaries. The leaders of the two parties came together, nodding, and the human would hold out a red and gold stave to her elven counterpart.

"I noticed you lack a focus, and thought I'd offer the use of my old staff," the woman said with a smile, "I much prefer wands, anyways."

"Thank you," the elf replied, taking the stave with a small curtsey, "I'm Eldonia, by the way."

"Linda," the human said, pulling a slim, pink rod from between her breasts, "Now let's defend these people!"

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed that! Please, R&amp;R, let me know how I did, how the lemonade was to your tastes, etc. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter Four: Battle, Small Revelations!

**Hi there, everyone. I would very much like to apologize for how long that it took me to get this out. Writer's Block, work, working with my Beta, and another fic that wormed its way into my head. Anyways, here is the awaited chapter four. I hope that everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

The ring of metal on metal rang through the plains of Kun-Lai as the battle raged on. For a while it had seemed as though neither side had any form of advantage over the other, each strike being decisively blocked or countered, arrows deflected harmlessly, and so on, to the point that it seemed as though a constant stalemate. But then, it started to seem as though the Pandaren forces were starting to hit harder, their strikes finding those gaps in the defenses of the Alliance and former Horde champions. Casters were also being affected, as they were finding it harder to call upon Arcane energies to power their spells, and priests and Paladins were finding themselves without the guidance of the Light or Elune. Everyone seemed to have become off balance in some way, faltering and leaving themselves open to strikes from the mercenaries. The Deathguard that had opted to defend the village was hit by one Pandaren wielding a large hammer with a head as wide as a tree, the ghost iron smashing on top of the Forsaken's head with enough force to completely destroy it. Another Forsaken, one of the two assassins, found herself surrounded by three Pandaren, each of their strikes removing bits of her remaining flesh until her head was severed, then her entire body was cut in two.

Eldonia, Taloman and Linda found themselves facing ten mercenaries, each of them clutching long, slender blades of cobalt infused with ghost iron, dark glares set upon their faces. The Death Knight positioned himself in front of the two women, axe held before him in a defensive manner. The ten Pandaren approached slowly, cautiously, watching the Death Knight's every move, reacting every time that he shifted his weight towards one of the Pandaren. When it seemed as though nothing was going to happen, one of the mercenaries charged at the Sin'dorei Death Knight, his slender blade going in a slash at his waist. But Taloman just adjusted slightly, causing the Pandaren to miss and instead clash against the Saronite blade, and be struck on the head by a steel stave.

Eldonia watched as the Pandaren slumped to the ground, unconscious but still black and white in color. "It seems that rendering them unconscious does not restore their free will," the elven Mage noted as she tapped into a nearby Leyline, sharing the power with Linda while launching a few underpowered bolts of Arcane energy at the Pandaren running forward.

"And whatever enchantment is upon them is far too powerful for any of us to disspell, and I dare not even think about trying to absorb any of that energy," Linda added as several small orbs of blue-white "flames" were launched from the tip of her wand, impacting two Pandaren and covering a majority of their bodies with ice, "I do not want to end up like most of the Sin'dorei... no offense."

"None taken," the two elves replied as all three were backed against a tree, the five remaining Pandaren mercenaries approaching and blocking them in.

Taloman shifted his stance slightly and kept his axe in a defensive position, a dark glare etched upon his face. Blood dripped from the large blade he held, falling to the ground in small drops, and the runes etched upon the weapon glowed with the power that the blood was giving it, the sickly red light more intense where the blood actually made contact with the runes. The Death Knight suddenly surged forward towards one of the Pandaren, axe raised high,and calling out a challenge that was imbued with his dark powers. The Pandaren grinned as he easily side stepped to avoid the wild strike, for that grin to replaced with a look of surprise as he looked down to see Taloman's axe imbedded in his chest and blood pouring into the blade. Taloman yanked the great blade from the Pandaren's chest and spun, dropping down to slice at the legs of the corrupted mercenaries. The first one fell quite easily, the Saronite cleaving clean through flesh, fur, bone and steel of both legs just above the knees, sending him falling to the ground beside his dead companion that had taken that opening blow. Blood flowed freely from his stumps, as the other three jumped back and away from the spinning blade. This move would prove to be fatal to one of the mercenaries, however, as he would find himself impaled upon twin daggers, the Forsaken assassin that owned them flipping over his victim and striking out with two more daggers at his shoulders in an upward motion that would sever the limbs from his body. The other two found themselves assaulted by Arcane energies, the blasts of pink and red energy slamming into the Pandaren and knocking them unconscious. The assassin walked over to the three after retrieving his blades from the corpse of his victims, storing away the tools of his trade as he approached.

"Well, that seems to be the last of them," the Forsaken said in a raspy voice, "at least in this area. I did see a decent sized force to the north of our location, though."

With a nod the three started off in the indicated direction as the assassin slipped off in another, shadows seeming to gather around him and hiding him from sight. The two elves looked to their human companion as they went along, who was gathering Arcane energy in her hands and very carefully shaping it, giving it a distinct form until she held a perfectly cut garnet. Linda slipped the gem into at her waist and retrieved her wand from between her breasts, nodding at the elves. They would soon arrive at the field where their combined forces had been combating the mercenaries, just as the Pandaren were gathering to retreat. Eldonia cast her gaze about the battlefield, taking note of the casualties and wounded and taking a quick head count that she would end up repeating... twice. The Pandaren had claimed two more prisoners.

"Bloody hell," Taloman grumbled as he walked over to where the wounded had been gathered. The Death Knight cast his dark gaze about, examining all the casualties of the battle. A couple severed limbs, many broken bones, and the rest nothing worse than a sprain or minor fracture or dislocation. But what troubled him the most were the two women that had been taken by the Pandaren. "It troubles me that they are only taking the women, while brutally assaulting the men and Forsaken. What are they doing with them?"

The two mages shake their heads and sigh, leaning upon one another as the adrenaline left their system and they calmed from the rush of battle. They had forged a strong and quick friendship, as often happens in times of war or conflict, and even had taken turns at teasing the Death Knight during the few short lulls in battle. The two mages would draw up the little extra strength and move to gather their forces to talk about what they would do next. As they walked off, though, an unseen observer would split into two and trail after them, observing and learning of their plans.

In a hidden mountain cave stood two mostly black-furred Pandaren, the more elderly looking one leaning upon his gnarly stave as the younger paced, anxiously looking out the entrance. Both wore similar robes of soft spidersilk, the black cloth stitched with silver embroidery, the biggest difference between their robes being the symbol upon the back. Both of their eyes glowed red as they watched the cavern entrance.

'You must have patience," the elderly Pandaren chided the other, "impatience is unbecoming of you."

'But he is late yet again, Konjù!" the younger exclaimed, unsheathing the slender blade at his waist and brandishing it, "Why do we not kill him as soon as her arrives?"

"Because, young Fènnù, Elder Piànzi is needed for our plan to work. And if we are to get a foothold in Pandaria once more then we need for this plan to work," Konjù says in response and leans upon his stave. "And what is more, Elder Piànzi informed me earlier that he may be late, because his forces were working on thinning down the forces of so-called 'Champions' that have gathered in the plains of Kun-Lai, and he was going to take a chance at attempting to gather information on them."

This did not set the younger Pandaren at ease, but seemed to agitate him even more and send him into a violent rage, striking at the walls of the cavern with his blade and carving deep scars in the stone that just oozed a dark, negative energy. He was the one that was supposed to be leading their gathered forces into combat, not some elderly húndàn that crawled out of some long-forgotten temple hidden deep under the Thunder King's place of power. Fènnù channeled his anger into his weapon, causing the blade to glow red as the Pandaren raised it high for another strike, when an almost skeletal hand grabbed him by the wrist, red eyes glowing from the shadows. Slowly the owner of the hand and eyes slipped out from the shadow cast by the wall and took form, resembling one of the Forsaken of the Horde but with dark rotting flesh and black leather armor, no visible weapons upon their person. The dark Forsaken finished forming out of the shadows and growled, his grip upon the Pandaren's wrist tightening up as he pulled it back. Then the form of the Forsaken started to melt and change, the shadows jumping upon him and clinging to his entire form, expanding and enlarging it. And when the process was finished there was a Pandaren with glowing red eyes standing there, stave of gnarled wood clutched tightly in the hand not gripping the wrist of the other.

'If I were you, Fènnù," the Pandaren said softly, leaning in close, "I would not belittle my elders and betters, and instead show the due respect. Your youth does not allow you to see this, clouds your decisions. Do not let that be your downfall." And with that the elderly Pandaren leaned upon his gnarly stave and walked over towards Konjù, bowing.

"Ah, Elder Piànzi," Konjù said with a chuckle, embracing the other Pandaren, "ever have you had a way with words. How long has it been since we last ruled over these lands?"

The other Pandaren smiled as he clasped the arm of the other elder, recalling the ancient times before the Pandaren Emperor rose up and banished them all to the dark recesses of Pandaria for an amount of time that they could not truly recall. But that was in the past, as now they were rising to power once more and working towards their goal of taking over Pandaria, and then the rest of Azeroth would be set in their sights. That was why they were working so hard on this new plan, taking their time and gathering resources, and preparing their forces. But the three had a problem in the form of one of their number not respecting the plans of his elders, impatient and rash and not really thinking clearly, rushing into things without thinking at all sometimes. The two elders were well aware of the arrogance of Fènnù and his youth, and how he seemed to be building an army of his own off in another area of Pandaria, but neither of them could confirm these rumors and instead continued to focus upon their own plans.

"Far too long, I am afraid," Piànzi says in response as he shifts his gaze around the cavern a moment, "But we are not here for the pleasantries, I am afraid. We have some business to discuss, such as the progress of our forces."

The other elder nods and motions for the other two to join him in the middle of the cavern, where the three of them would sit and start discussing what it was that they were up to.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope that you enjoyed this. Please, R&amp;R and let me know how it is. If you notice any big errors, please PM me and I'll work on fixing it as soon as I can! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter Five: Conflict and Peace

**Hello there, everyone! I am returning with yet another chapter for you, longer than most of my others. I am working on getting more length into the chapters, unveiling more of the plot, and adding a little extra lemon now and then. I hope that y'all enjoy it. I have the general storyline and plot figured out, and know where I am going with it. I wonder how many have figured out some of the hidden plot points? Well, enjoy! Oh, also, I do not own World of Warcraft. Blizzard does. If I did, I would have made the Bard a class already... all I own here are my OCs, plotline, and the Bard class... well, techinally Wizards of the Coast owns the Bard class, but details.**

* * *

With a groan the Sin'dorei Mage eased herself up into a sitting position and reached a hand up to massage her temples, eyes closed and blanket hanging off of her frame. Three weeks had passed since she and her group arrived in the plains of Kun-Lai, and in that time they had managed to make allies with a group of Alliance members that had gone there looking to escape from the war, and one of the local Pandaren villages. And in those two weeks a band of Pandaren mercenaries that seemed to be under the control of a Sha had attacked no less than ten times, each raid claiming some of the woman as prisoners and wounding the men. The only casualties had been of the few Forsaken that were left, and a Quel'dorei priestess who was being used as a meat shield by one of the more vicious Pandaren. Their numbers growing thin, Eldonia had spent most of the previous night thinking up ways that they could possibly get support on their front, but without access to better resources they were going to be in a rut for a while.

Not wishing to waste any of the precious mana that she had left, Eldonia slipped out of bed and started dressing herself by hand, slipping into a set of red Embersilk robes that hugged her curves, golden embroidery forming Arcane runes that traced the more sensual of curves while also powering an enchantment of strengthening and protection that warded the wearer with a shield of Arcane energy stored within mana crystals sewn into the robes along the hem, within key runes, and the largest and main one resting between her breasts. The Sin'dorei then picked up a stave that she made of Ghost Iron with amethyst crystal shards that a kind Worgen had leftover from forging armor for a Draenei Justicar, before heading out into the main chamber of the hall that had been rapidly constructed at the start of their second week. One of the benefits of being one of the leading figures of the group that often acted like a guild was that Eldonia had one of the three rooms that were connected directly to the main room, and hidden both mundanely and magically.

"Good morning, Miss Strikingstrong," said the Worgen standing guard over the leaders' chambers, nodding her head and smiling softly at the Mage.

"Morning, Kristine," the elf says, smiling back and walking over to the female soldier, "How many times have I asked you to just call me Eldonia or Elly?"

"By my last count, fifty-two times," the Worgen says with a smirk, and giggle, hands on her hips, "And that is exactly why I don't... until it stops being funny, that is."

The Sin'dorei rolls her eyes and kisses the Worgen on the side of her muzzle before moving into the dining hall, making a straight shot to the breakfast bar that was set up and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Then, with caffinated beverage in hand, Eldonia picked out a plate of food and settled into a table to eat, watching as the others of the makeshift cross-faction guild came in for their own morning meals. She took note of each person coming in, who they were chatting with, what state that their gear was in, the mood that each individual was in. There was a Worgen and Sin'dorei who had fallen in love while on the battlefield, the slender elf having saved the other's life with a bubble of Holy energy that gave the Pandaren merc enough pause for the Worgen to cut him down. Another couple forged on the battlefield soon joined them, a Kaldorei that had shot a Pandaren merc in the face as he was trying to sneak up on the Troll Shaman as he was channeling the healing properties of his water totem into a downed ally, before the Troll in return lobbed a ball of lava at a Pandaren attempting to sneak up on the Night Elf. A pair of Sin'dorei Magisters, recently arrived from another of Hellscream's attempt to rid Orgrimmar of those that are against him, walked in alongside a human Mage and a Highborne, discussing Arcane theories and crystal foci.

Eldonia smiled and sat there sipping her coffee, watching the different beings as they went about their morning routines and chatted among themselves. The room was filled with the sounds of members of the Horde and Alliance talking peacefully, sometimes getting a little competitive but never violent or out of control. As the Sin'dorei took in the wooden dining hall the Worgen guard from before, Kristine, walked over to her table and sat down, chair groaning under the weight of a Worgen in full Cobalt armor, great axes resting against the table itself. Eldonia took the time to finally examine the Worgen's armor and weapons, having never done so before, and admired the form fitting black metal with red highlighting, a bared midriff and exposed upper thighs, gauntlets extending up to her elbows with highly articulated joints to allow her full range of motion. The breastplate only seemed to cover up to her breasts, revealing a bit of her grey - furred cleavage and the entirety of her shoulders, while hugging tight to her every curve. Eldonia's eyes followed the lines of the armor around the Worgen's body, tracing every curve and noting how the armor complimented her fur color and clung tightly. She would also notice the Arcane runes that were glowing around the edges of the Cobalt, likely powering a protection spell that acted in place of the gaps left in her armor.

"Do you ever wear anything besides your armor, Kristine?" Eldonia asks with a small smirk, taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Occasionally, Miss Strikingsong," Kristine replies with her own smirk, which looked a little feral upon the Worgen's muzzle.

The Elven Mage just shakes her head and rolls her eyes, taking another sip of her coffee and taking a bite of her toast, while still watching the people of the dining hall. A lone figure walking in caught her eye and a sigh escaped from the Sin'dorei's lips as she looked down at her plate so as not to look at him. Ever since the latest raid by the Pandaren mercs a couple days prior, Taloman had started distancing himself from the Mage after an argument that they had where they came close to actually attacking one another until Kristine stepped in and split the two apart. And since then the two avoided one another unless absolutely necessary, such as meetings and upon the battlefield, and otherwise keeping themselves apart. Kristine frowned as she noticed the Death Knight entering the room, as well, and repositioned herself to keep the male elf out of her friend's view, while starting up a conversation with her about the construction of the newest branch of the Guild Hall, a crafting chamber.

With her mind properly distracted from her ex, Eldonia smiled and got right into the discussion and planning, pulling out the rough design she had sketched out the night before. A Gnome in leather armor and some kind of technological goggles resting on his forehead soon joined them at the table and entered the discussion, his vivid pink hair occasionally distracting the two girls as they broke into fits of giggles and teased him about it. Then yet another Gnome joined in, follwed by a Troll and Tauren, and the discussion started getting more into the actual planning and agreeing to send out a small task force to gather any wood that they could find. Eldonia pointed out that perhaps the few remaining druids would be willing to help with growing some trees near the Guild Hall for use in the construction and to provide some shade for those that wish to spend time outside, the Tauren and Troll nodding in agreement and confirming that they would talk with their fellows about the idea. That settled, the two druids picked up their meals and made their way to their duties, the two gnomes leaving soon after to their own tasks.

Eldonia sighed and looked over to her lone companion, a hand moving up to rub at her temples as a fur - covered hand came to rest on her other that was on the table. The Worgen just nodded and motioned for the Sin'dorei to follow her, the two raising and leaving the dining hall as their dirty dishes were removed from the table. Once they were outside of the Guild Hall, the two approached a hill that overlooked the plains of Kun-Lai, stretching out for miles around. Off to the east she could see the sun as it was rising, a beautiful sight with the sun shining through the mountains and shining off of the Temple of the White Tiger. Kristine and Eldonia slipped down to sit and enjoy the sunrise, watching the light as it stretched out and expanded out, revealing the whole of the plains, the villages scattered about and the stretches of Sha - touched land, and the glint of sunlight on metal in the distance and slowly approaching. Wait, metal?

"Shit!" Eldonia exclaimed as she stood suddenly, clutching her stave tightly and staring at the approaching mercenaries, 'We need to warn everyone, the Pandaren are coming!"

The Worgen nodded and sprung into action, roling forward and into a standing position then running in the direction of the Guild Hall alongside the Elven Mage with a low howl. Soon more howls filled the air spreading around the message that Kristine had spread to the other Worgen for them to spread. Soon the two had reached the main entrance to the Guild Hall and Eldonia shouted into the building, "The Mercs are coming!" before rushing off to the village to continue spreading the message to those there, and the Pandaren in turn took to spreading the message as well. Soon the villagers were massing together and flowing into the Guild Hall as those able to fight made their way to the frontlines to fight off the incoming raid. The message of the coming raid continued to spread via either howl or messenger until finally all the villagers were safe inside of the Guild Hall, which Eldonia locked, secured, and shielded with but a moment's channeling of Arcane energy through her staff directed at the building.

Soon everyone was gathered together with weapons ready, Priests and Priestesses walking about giving their blessings and prayers, Paladins sharing their own blessings, Druids channeling the energy of the Emerald Dream, Shaman calling forth totems to defend and protect and mend wounds. Blades were sharpened, maces and hammers were weighted, poisons applied to small blades and some arrows, guns cleaned, and armor and gear checked over. It was the controlled chaos of an army before going into combat, if you could call the small force of about fifty beings an army when being compared to the hundreds of Pandaren that they were about to fight. But the time for preparation was soon ended and war horns were sounding across the field and the two forces rushing forward to meet their opponents head-on, colliding like waves into one another.

Eldona and Kristine were in that surge, the Worgen acting as a buffer between the Mage and the mercenaries by cutting a path through with her giant axes, severing arms and deflecting blows aimed at the both of them. Eldonia was not idle while charging, as she flung many small fireballs at anyone that escaped the wrath of her bodyguard, incinerating, wounding, or disabling many of the Pandaren while leaving the rest for everyone else to deal with. The two continued to make their way through the Pandaren line until they reached the end, where they found several of the medium-sized Sha spawns milling about and channeling a dark energy towards the direction of the mercenaries, smaller ones swarming around them and likely acting as a guard. Eldonia right away started creating fireballs to float around her, pouring power into them as more Mage and guardian pairs started emerging from the Pandaren lines, each of the spellcasters channeling their own Frostbolts, fireballs or Arcane bolts to assault the likely source the Sha corruption controlling the mercenaries. As the first volley of the magical assault started towards the Sha minions, a wall of hazy white light arose and prevented the worst of it from going through, only the small minions ending up as puddles of Sha residue.

Before any of the pairs could react to the failure of their plan, several mercenaries broke off of the main assault force to deal with the threat against their Sha masters. Eldonia cursed and lobbed a smaller fireball at the pair heading for her and Kristine, while pulling out one of her few remaining Mana Crystals and draining it, the ruby falling to dust in her hand before sinking into her flesh. With renewed vigor, the Mage made a sudden jerking motion with her hand and a few words in Thalassian, the energy that she was channeling causing a rupture of flames to come up from underneath one of her friend's attackers, launching him backwards and removing much of his fur. Kristine hadn't been idle while that was going on, her twin axes flying around and making any attempt at getting in close nearly impossible. The Worgen lunged forward and brought her left blade in an upward arc that narrowly missed her target's waist, before reversing it swiftly in the other direction towards his partner while following through with the right blade, which landed a solid blow upon his left shoulder, biting in. When the second Pandaren got hit with the pillar of flame Kristine dropped down into a lower stance to face against the remaining mercenary, axe digging a little deeper while pulling him down a bit with her, until she yanked it up and spun around. Both blades cleaved easily through the Pandaren's steel plate, flesh and bones of his legs, just below the knees, dropping him down the rest of the way and out of the fight.

Three more Pandaren charged out of the mercenary forces towards the women, each of them wielding a sword in each hand and wearing lighter armor than the previous two. Eldonia cringed as one nearly cut off her ear and backpedaled from her attacker, channeling pure flames through her hand at the Pandaren, the stream of fire narrowly missing as he rolls away before once more striking forward with both blades going for her shoulders. Eldonia blocked the twin blades with her staff and slipped underneath the strike, the amethyst crystals on her staff glowing and released a burst of Arcane energy that launched the mercenary backwards into one of the two attacking Kristine, freeing the Worgen up for a moment to focus both of her large axes on him and quickly end his life, fur reverting from black and white to the orange that it was when not under Sha control. But soon the two that had been knocked down got back onto their feet and got back into the fight, blades quickly striking out and attempting to break through the guard of the agile Worgen as she used quick, subtle movements of her axes to deflect the slender axes away from making any landing strikes, and the few that did get past just bounced off of her Cobolt armor or the protection spell covering the open areas.

Behind her guardian Eldonia was manipulating Arcane energy into a flowing stream, which she sent forward to lance into one of Kristine's attackers. But luck was not on her side as when it got close one of the few remaining small Sha minions launched into the path of the Arcane ribbon, absorbing most of the energy before exploding brilliantly. The light from the explosion blinded the Elven Mage for a moment, and when her vision returned Eldonia was greeted with the sight of an unconscious Kristine draped over the shoulder of one of the Pandaren mercenaries before they dropped small spheres and entirely vanished in another burst of light, the spheres having been contained teleportation spells of some kind. When the light faded away and Eldonia could once more see, she was greeted with the sight of her guardian having been taken away, along with the other few women that had joined in the charge for the source of the Sha controlling the mercenaries, and with that came anger that she channeled into a volley of fireballs so powerful that the Pandaren and Sha minions that they hit were destroyed completely, not a trace of them left.

Knowing that they were in danger, all of the mercenaries pulled out orbs and dropped them on the ground, the entire force vanishing in a burst of brilliant light that rivaled the sun that had finally entirely risen above the mountain line, leaving the displaced champions behind to pick up their few dead and the wounded. No one cared about factions or race, gender or skillset, just that they had to look after one another and mourn for those lost. Eldonia would look off into the distance, where she had seen the mercenary forces coming from, anger raging in her eyes. They had just taken one of her closest friends, a woman that she cared for and did not want to see anything bad happen to. A dear friend that she would get back, no matter what, even if she had to go and infiltrate the mercenary base herself. And that was the idea that stuck in her mind. She would go in and get Kristine back herself, with or without help.

* * *

Elder Piànzi sighed as he looked out upon the returning forces from their most recent raid upon the Azerothians, noting that they only had four women with them today. Dissapointed, but it seemed that his prey was starting to get more protective of the females, meaning that he may soon have to start working on new methods of acquiring what he needed. But for now, he would need to go and check on those that they did have and prepare them. The Pandaren rose and made his way over to where the women would be brought and waited for them to be brought to him. He didn't have to wait long, as a couple minutes later the door opened and the four were deposited inside of their own chamber, the Pandaren carrying them walking off before joining the others in the main chamber of the encampment, where they would all be released from his direct control and allowed their freedom for while within the bounds of the land he controlled. The first one that he went in to see was the one that interested him the most, the Worgen. They were a race that very much intrigued him and he wanted to see how well she would be affected by the process, and what would happen when he worked the changes upon her body.

* * *

Kristine slowly came back to consciousness and looked around, taking in the room that she was in and wondering how she had gotten here. The last thing that she could remember was fighting against those two Pandaren mercenaries, holding them off so that her charge could take one or both of them out when she had been blinded by a Sha-ling intercepting the spell that had been streaming towards one of the Pandaren, then - nothing. Now she was who knew where, clad in nothing but her under shirt, greaves and panties, her armor and blades nowhere in sight, and what looked like leather mitts over her hands and very securely closed keeping her from using her claws as a weapon. The Worgen slowly eased herself into a sitting position before standing up, wandering around the padded room and looking for where the light was coming from as there were no doors or windows that she could see, when suddenly a door appeared upon one of the walls and opened up. In stepped a Pandaren with mostly black fur and a gnarled staff clutched in one hand.

The Pandaren slowly approached her while chanting in the musical Pandaren language, hands giving off a soft blue glow that reached out towards her, and when it touched against her fur Kristine suddenly found herself on the ground once more, writhing and squirming as a fire ran through her system. Her flesh burned, as though her blood was on fire and searing against her entire body. Her fur grew a darker shade and her eyes changed from their feral yellow to a soft pink that glowed with an inner light. Then the heat in her body started moving, leaving some places while growing stronger in others, and as the heat increased so did her pain, causing her to release a scream mixed with a howl. A pressure upon the base of her spine suddenly called her attention, and the sound of ripping cloth as her tailbone started growing, ripping her panties and growing flesh and fur on it as a worg-like tail emerged and started moving from side to side. It felt as natural as though she had been born with it.

The next to change was her muscle mass, which seemed to shrink ever so slightly, some of it moving to her thighs along with an increase in her fat making them grow thicker. Her hip bones cracked as they expanded ever so slightly, and her back curved and arched as not only were her Scoliosis and Kyphosis fixed but her entire spine was strengthened. And she would soon find out why, as her breasts started growing before her widened eyes, adding a weight to her chest that her newly curved and strengthened spine were adapted to handle. Kristine's ears twitched a moment and grew warm, but there didn't seem to be any change in them as the heat then moved into her groin and settled there, becoming very familiar in a way that she would not expect: she had somehow gone into an early heat. This concerned Kristine as she suddenly found herself unable to think of anything but her heat, the Worgen's body craving that she be filled and pleasured as her mind went wild with the different things that she was craving to be done to her. Almost as though her thoughts summoned it, a large fake member suddenly appeared beside her as the elderly Pandaren slipped out of the room, leaving her to do whatever her body desired.

Kristine reached out and picked up the large false member, holding it in her hands for a moment and turning it around before slipping it inside of herself, moaning and gasping as it breached her entrance and started rubbing against her sensitive flesh. She slowly pushed it deeper, moving it around as her other hand grasped and squeezed one of her enlarged breasts, hips rising up to meet the sinking shaft until it was inside her all the way to the artificial balls at the base. Kristine then started pulling it back out before shoving it back in, repeatedly, rapidly, rubbing it against her clit and bucking with every 'thrust' until finally she felt herself explode in an orgasm, walls squeezing the false member and a long, low howl escaping from her muzzle. But that did not satisfy her heat, as it normally would, and Kristine lay there panting and exhausted, her body no longer under her control as her hand continued to pump the false member in and out of her quivering entrance. The Elderly Pandaren from before entered the room once more, this time accompanied by another Pandaren wearing very fine robes that gave the part of her mind not under the control of her heat the impression that he was very important.

"Are you ready to serve your new Master?" the elderly Pandaren asked, indicating the younger male behind him.

Kristine felt herself nod against her will, looking at the younger Pandaren while spreading her legs wide and ripping off the tattered remains of her undershirt with one hand and the greaves with her other. Her panties had already fully ripped apart when her new tail sprouted out, so she was entirely naked as she watched the Pandaren approach her and kneel, a smile upon his face as he held out a hand. The Worgen's hand accepted it and he pulled her up, guiding her out of the room and down a hallway towards another chamber, where she could see a large bed and a desk against one wall. Once inside the Pandaren closed the door as Kristine made her way to the bed against her will, laying down and once more spreading her legs, the false member vanishing.

"Will Master claim me?" Kristine heard herself say, her voice a bit huskier from the lust and heat coursing through her body.

The Pandaren nodded as he moved over to her, disrobing himself as he went along. Right away her gaze focused upon his member, larger than the false one that she had been pleasuring herself with earlier, and felt herself start panting in anticipation as he climbed atop her. The soft fur of the Pandaren's hands meshed with the rough fur of her body as he ran them up her sides, the reaction of Kristine's body being to press herself closer in to him to get herself closer to his shaft entering her suddenly moist folds, wanting nothing more than to have him penetrate her and fill her with his length. And he would soon comply, that large shaft sliding in and drawing out a moaning howl that echoes around the sealed room, followed by many short moans with each of the Pandaren's thrusts into Kristine's nethers, a very tight fit around him as his shaft easily brushed her most sensetive nub and drove her even more mad. The Worgen met his every thrust with a bucking of her hips against his, muzzle partly open and tongue lolling out the side as he kisses along her neck and muzzle and breasts, hands tracing her sides and occasionally breasts. But his thrusts were gentle, caring, and he seemed to be caring for her in a way that her uncorrupted mind did not expect.

He seemed to notice this part of her and just raised a finger to his lips, before moving his head down and finding one of her hardened nipples in the fur of her massive breasts, suckling upon it like a newborn babe. This caused her even more pleasure that started to affect the part of her mind still uncorrupted by whatever had been done to her, but she fought it and remained herself through his every motion and the pleasure that flowed freely through her body. Soon enough Kristine felt that ever familiar pressure building up as she approached her climax once again, and at the same time the Pandaren that was thrusting into her was coming to his, if the low moans that she could hear along with his quickening of pace were any clue. And they were, as soon his seed was flowing deep inside of the Worgen's womb as she came to her own orgasm, walls squeezing down and clenching tightly upon his shaft, milking him for all the seed that she could possibly get from him. When finally the two were starting to come down off of their orgasmic high, the Pandaren whispered softly into her ear.

"I will keep you safe, so long as you keep your name guarded," were the words that he spoke, and Kristine nodded as her mind took over once more, with the absence of her premature heat caused by whatever that elderly Pandaren had done, "He only has a title of mine, but it is enough to send me out to combat. Perhaps in time you may learn of my name, if you can earn my trust."

Then the Pandaren would gather the Worgen up into his arms and carry her off to what were his actual chambers, a bed that could fit two or three comfortably, a large desk with large piles of paper, blades on racks upon one wall, and a pair of lutes upon another. He would lay her in the bed and climb in beside her, both their minds entirely freeded from the corruption that seemed to control them thanks to the warding around his room. The two stayed up for a little while, talking and getting to know one another, before falling asleep in the other's arms, knowing that they were safe at least for the night of whatever was going on.

* * *

Piànzi frowned as he watched the two enter into the only room that was sealed off from his touch, dissapointed that in the entire time he had not gotten the name of the Worgen to give him solid control and eliminate all resistance in her mind like he had with his first victim. But with her in there, and away from his touch, the elder Pandaren would never be able to get it. But he just pushed that loss aside and moved along, to where the other three captives were already stripped and awaiting their own Masters to claim them, Pandaren ears and tails already sprouting from the two human and orc that were in the padded chamber, and their names already claimed by him. Piànzi settled in to watch as three young Pandaren stepped into the chamber and right towards their selected women, the men already naked and ready to claim their prize.

But it would be far too quick before the women caved in and climaxed, giving in and clinging tight to their Masters as they were carried off to the barracks, leaving the dark Pandaren to stew in his own thoughts about the events of that day. If he hadn't increased the number of Sha-lings guarding the Lesser Sha controlling the mercenary force, then that battle would have been lost and much of his forces down the drain. Not something that he could allow to happen again. He laid plans for searching the minds of the Pandaren to find out what happened and how the line had been broken so thuroughly, then set to correcting it so that it would not happen again. Piànzi did not like failure, nor did the others. This would be fixed. This would not be allowed to happen again. Or he would be forced to go into battle, himself.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I do apologize for any delay, but I've had a bad case of writer's block and my beta had been unavailable for a short while. Please let me know of any mistakes or things I need to fix, any suggestions that I can take into consideration, any OC requests, or just review in general. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
